Cheese Puff
by azngurlenluv
Summary: Arnold and Helga are both in high school, and one night, they end up being locked in the school. It's my first loaded fanfic, so please R&R!


**Cheese Puff**

****

A/N: Ok, so this is the first HA fic that I've completed. I like doing one-shots better because I tend to lose interest real easily… The cheese puffs I'm referring to are those Cheetos kinds, not the ones you'll find in Chinese buffets. I'm sure you knew that already… Oh, and this was inspired by the guy I like, teeheehee… Well, this didn't actually happen to me, but he did offer me a cheese puff the other day, and I had some of the cheese stuff left on my lips after I'd finished eating it… Then I started to fantasize about what he could do to confess his (nonexistent) affection for me… Well, enough about my pathetic love life… On with the ficcy!!! And please, enjoy!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Helga trudged down the vast hallway, muttering and cursing her teachers for giving her so much homework. She suddenly stopped as she passed the library and saw a figure of a person sitting at one of the tables with their head buried in their arms, snoring slightly. Knowing that they would lock the doors soon, she decided to be nice and took it upon herself to wake the person up so that they wouldn't be locked in the school for the night. 

            She stopped short of the figure when she recognized who it was. It was _him: the boy that she had fallen for over a decade ago; the boy with the football-shaped head. She smiled slightly as she continued to stare at Arnold. He was her image of an angel. Helga shook him gently, and he woke up with a start. Glancing around, he smiled at her and asked her what time it was. She melted inside, but she scowled at him like she always did in times like this. "The school's about to lock up, football-head," she said aggressively, "Get your butt up and out of here unless you want to be locked up in here too. I, on the other hand, have no intention of getting stuck in here with a football-head like you, Arnoldo!" "Whatever you say, Helga," Arnold answered calmly as he gathered his books and followed Helga out of the library. They walked down the hall in silence and down a closed stairway to one of the school's entries. _

            Helga attempted to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She scowled a bit, and then Arnold tried to open it himself. He cursed the door for being so stubborn. They both made their way back up the stairs to find another way out of their school, but the doors at the top of the stairwell were now locked. Panicked, they both banged on the doors at the top and bottom of the stairs in hopes that someone would help them, but it was to no avail.

            They stopped after awhile, and Helga slumped at the bottom of the stairs in defeat. Arnold made his way down to her and sat next to her. Helga looked toward the sky, wondering if fate was playing a cruel, cruel joke. The lights suddenly shut off, and she let out a whimper. Arnold looked over at her, amazed that a teenager that acted so tough would be afraid of the dark. Her hand found its way into his own, and he smiled to himself in the darkness. He dug around in his backpack with his free hand and came out with a flashlight and his laptop. He turned on the laptop and handed her the flashlight. The screen of his laptop lit up the area they were in to a great effect, and they were no longer in pitch blackness. He smiled at her reassuringly. She blushed and turned her head away to hide it.

            They sat for awhile in silence, still hand-in-hand. Then Arnold's stomach began to growl. Helga glanced at him, grinning at his flushed face that was red from embarrassment. She dug around in her backpack and came up with a paper bag, telling him that she had skipped lunch. And so, they shared the mediocre meal, splitting everything in half. As they were eating from the bag of cheese puffs that she had, he looked up at her and burst out laughing. Helga glared at him. "What's so funny, Football-Head?" she asked menacingly. "You've got cheese all over your mouth," he managed to say. She hastily wiped it away, asking him if there was anything left. He nodded, and she wiped her mouth again. She looked at him for inspection, but he just shook his head and laughed again, offering to get it for her. 

            She nodded, and he took his half of the napkin and attempted to clean off the cheese that had settled itself around her mouth and on her lips. Helga's heart quickened at the closeness of her beloved, and her breathing became shallow. He moved the napkin away, frowned, and wondered aloud what the hell kind of cheese the company had used. She answered him with exasperation. "How the hell would I know, Football He-…" She was silenced by his lips. Her eyes widened, and she froze. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back and smiled at her. "It's gone now, Helga," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks. Helga brushed her fingers gently across her lips. Seeing that she wasn't going to beat his face in, he gently pulled her hand away from her lips and kissed her softly once again. She clung to him, and his arms encircled her, holding her in a loving embrace. They eventually pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Both smiled serenely, seeing that the other felt the same way that they did. A grin spread across Arnold's face to match Helga's sly one as she held another cheese puff to his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So??? What did you think about it? Heheh… I've started on a few other ones, but I have one word for ya: laziness. I know… 'Tis a shame indeed… Oh well, please R&R!!! I'd like to know what people like and don't like if you don't mind. ^_^

-azngurlenluv


End file.
